Emblem of Harmony: The Blazing Sword
by icebraker
Summary: Marked Defiance, Royal Tactician-in-Training finds himself in a whole new and dangerous world by accident. After being saved by a local named Lyndis, he is set on an adventure that will test his skills. But can he and the friends that he gathers, stop the forces threatening to destroy both worlds... Fire Emblem 7/MLP Crossover Originally only on Fimfiction
1. Prologue: First Day in Ponyville

Emblem of Harmony: The Blazing Sword by icebraker

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: First Day in Ponyville <strong>

Armored Bastion sat at his desk, rubbing his temples, hoping to quell his headache. Though well into his forties, he maintained a strong muscular build. As per his personal and professional preference, his burgundy coat and black mane shined, giving him a clean and polished look. Currently however, both were a mess from his most avid cause of stress.

For most stallions his age, stress could originate from financial problems, relationship issues with a spouse, depression, or even a mid-life crisis'. He had none of those.

What he did have was a position in the royal guard as first lieutenant, vast experience from his youth in using sword and axe, and more importantly, the title of Royal Tactician. A title that is never handed down by the Princess without serious thought on the matter.

He looked to his guard armor on the nearby stand and grimaced as he watched sticky pink liquid drip from it. The result of the most recent prank pulled by the cause of his stress, his student, and the pony he considered a son; Marked Defiance, or just 'Mark' for short.

It had been five years, six months, and two hundred and six days since Bastion had first met the colt in Manehatten. It had been the same day that he saw the potential that the young unicorn had for tactics. A potential that Bastion was training him to hopefully meet.

The burgundy earth pony let out a sigh. Mark's progress was nothing short of extraordinary. However, he had also developed bad habits such as sleeping only when he felt like it and pranking unfortunate ponies. So far he had never left anypony out, not even the Princess to Bastion's dismay. Luckily, Celestia took it in good stride.

Bastion didn't see his pranks as the biggest problem however. After **that** incident, Mark had become somewhat of a recluse, and only attempted to make a genuinely new friend once. To Bastion's relief, that attempt was eventually successful as Mark had somehow managed to befriend Princess Luna.

Bastion sighed again.

He didn't know what the best decision to help Mark was. He needed somepony that could help him make friends. Somepony that could whip him into shape when it came to his bad habits.

Bastion absently looked to the large map of Equestria that hung on his wall, eyes unconsciously traveling across it like they always did when he was deep in thought. They stopped at one particular point on the map; a town close enough to keep an eye on his smartass student, and where he knew Mark would have the help he needed to make more friends.

* * *

><p>As the train pulled into the Ponyville station, an average sized yellow unicorn with ice blue eyes looked around impatiently. Both his mane and tail were cut short and were brown with natural white splashes at the ends. Marked Defiance or "Mark" for short, couldn't help but feel a bit of annoyance at the fact that Bastion had sent him to some country town to make friends and supposedly learn a lesson.<p>

'_Come on, I already know that being a tactician is serious business, but I'm young so cut me some slack Bastion.'_

As the train began to come to a stop he glanced out the window to see Celestia's prized student herself waiting expectantly at the station.

'_Must be here to greet little-old me,. I think some fun is in order, don't want to make a bad impression after all.'_ Mark thought as a mischievous grin graced his face.

'Just don't do anything too stupid like last time.'

'_Brain, don't speak unless spoken to. Besides Blueblood deserves what I give him.'_

'_Technically I'm your subconscious, we've been over this, and though Blueblood is the perfect victim for everything, you could have killed him with that piano.'_

'_I'm really regretting that spell that gave you a voice in my head.'_

'_Oh admit it, without my current form of communication with you, you'd go insane from your loneliness by now.'_

'_I"m not lonely, just... shut up, Brain.'_

'_Subconscious.'_

Before arriving at his destination, Mark had done what he assumed all good tacticians did when alone and bored and noted all possible escape routes while munching on a snack: a pickle.

As the train came to a stop, Mark slipped out using escape route number eleven as it was the closest that let him go unseen out the other side of the train. He quickly rounded the the platform and slowed as he began to approach a lavender unicorn whose attention was solely on the now open train door.

"Are you here to meet somepony too?" he asked casually.

"Yes, he should be out soon, I'm here to make sure that he feels welcome," she replied absently, gaze never leaving the open train door as other pony passengers filed out.

Mark paused for a moment before continuing whimsically, "So is he your coltfriend then?"

That got her attention, "Wha-What?! No, he's just a fellow student of somepony important to Equestria's peace! I thought that he might need some help settling into Ponyville is all!" She blurted in reply, turning around to see the speaker with a light blush on her face.

"Really now? I'm here to meet somepony important as well, but who could be so important that he gets to be met by the Celestia's student herself?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

Twilight looked a little suspiciously at the smirking stallion,. "Well, he happens to be the one who will eventually help with foreign affairs and plan tactics for the Equestrian military if it's ever needed. Though Equestria hasn't had a war in over a thousand years, so that last one won't be necessary."

Mark couldn't help himself, "Oh, you must mean Marked Defiance, the notorious prankster of Canterlot castle, right? I heard he is incredibly handsome, intelligent and can beat anyone given the right assets. Did I mention incredibly handsome?"

Twilight rolled her eyes,. "And according to his teacher, my brother, and both Princesses, he is also a pony that just seems to love getting into trouble,. In fact, if I recall the words correctly, his teacher, Armored Bastion, said, 'He would make Discord proud'."

Mark's expression went incredibly flat.

'_Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that Bassy, maybe some itching powder your guard armor. THAT will get you a few looks.'_

_'And the desire to make you join the guard corps stamina training again.'_

"Well do you at least know what your stallion looks like?" Mark inquired, his attention returning to Twilight.

"Of course, although I've never met him face-to-face yet. But he's supposed to be a yellow unicorn with a brown and white mane, as well as blue-" she stopped herself as she began to actually examine the other pony, who was giving her a very amused look while wiggling his eyebrows."Marked Defiance?"

Mark waved his hoof in a posh and dismissive manner. "Just Mark, please. My full name's somewhat of a hoof-full."

"How did you get behind me? Please don't tell me you're gonna be another Pinkie,. I don't think my head could take it." She grimaced as she remembered the mirror pool incident.

Mark counted down in his head as he recalled the six national heroes and bearers of the Elements of Harmony. "She's the pink pony who represents the Element of Laughter, right?"

"Yes, that's her," Twilight responded with a nod.

"Well I'm not sure about the comparison, but I'm always up for a good laugh, so I'll answer with a maybe."

'_And since I'm here I should try to have fun._

_'Maybe find this Pinkie character too.'_

He thought with a mischievous grin as he began heading into town.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" She caught up to him and matched his pace. "First of all I wanted to introduce you to all my friends, so lets start with Applejack since she is the closest. And don't you worry about a thing, with my schedule, what could possibly go wrong?"

'_Did she just say what I think she said?'_

* * *

><p>"HEYAIMPINKIEPIEI'VENEVERSEENYOUBEFORESOYOUMUSTBENEWAND-MGPHMPHGMPHGMMMHP" Mark did what any adrenaline filled, logical, quick-thinking pony would do and shoved a hoof into the pink pony's mouth then preceded to make sure that nopony else heard her.<p>

He looked at her bewildered when he felt her still talking, albeit muffled.

After leaving the train station, Mark had managed to lose Twilight via an alleyway, an apple cart, an angry mare, and lots of running for his life. He was pretty sure that seeing the orange mare named Applejack, would end with him being beaten to near-death should she see him again soon.

'_I __**really**__ need to apologize when she's calmed down, although I understand why she's angry.'_

_'Really? I don't remember you having an apple cart that some random unicorn burned down accidentally after showing off.'_

_'Thanks, that makes me feel sooooo much better.'_

Mark sighed and started rubbing his head with his free hoof.

'_So much for a good first impression.'_

Mark watched as the pink pony continued talking with a hoof in her mouth. "Um, Pinkie Pot."

'_That's her name right?' _

"Yes I'm new, I'd love to be friends, I like parties in moderation, and I also need personal space from time to time. I know all this because Twilight and I talked about you earlier, and right now please be quiet, because due to me being an idiot, I may look like a bad pony to those who don't know me."

He then removed his hoof from her mouth, and began trying to shake off the saliva. Strangely, it had a sugary scent.

"OH, you can't possibly be a big ole' meanie pants if your Twilight's friend. And any friend of my friend is also my friend. And if you need a disguise look no further," she said before pulling a beaglepuss out of a small hole in the wall and immediately placing it on Mark's surprised face.

'_At least I have a general idea of what Twilight meant earlier.'_

_'I like her!'_

"Should I ask where this came from?" Mark asked pointing to the beaglepuss on his face.

"Well, I keep all sorts of things around town in case of any party emergencies. You name it: rubber balls, party hats, balloons, disguises, trampolines, bubbles, streamers, bouncy-"

Pinkie began rambling, Mark however had stopped listening since she was probably going to go on like that for the next five minutes and started to think about what his next move would be.

'_Okay so both Twilight and Applejack are going to be mad at me, Pinkie is crazy, but in a good way, so that leaves the next three elements, loyalty, kindness, and generosity. Problem is, I have no idea who they are except from snippets of information that I do know. On another note, I'm gonna have to get around town without being recognized, only, a fake mustache and glasses combo just won't do.'_

_'How do you know it won't work? These ponies don't know you.'_

_'Let's not test that theory.'_

"Hey Pinkie, do you know where I can get a cloak, suit, or something to help cover the rest of my body?"

"OH, OH, OH, I know this one!" Pinkie said excitedly raising a hoof. "We can go to Carousal Boutique and Rarity can make you something superific, come on." And with that she grabbed his back-hoof and ran towards a tall white building dragging a strange, screaming yellow unicorn wearing a beaglepuss.

Mark finally began feeling his stomach return from its trip to his lungs. Shakily picking himself up, he glanced at his surroundings. Scattered everywhere were varieties of cloth, silk, stitchings, and mannequins.

'_It actually kinda reminds me of my room after I studied griffin tactics.'_

_'I was thinking that it reminds me of your room in general.'_

As he took off the beaglepuss disguise his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a beautiful white mare with an elegantly curled purple mane walking up to them.

'_Crap, a hot mare! Do I look alright!? Does my breath smell?! I don't have anything in my teeth, right?!'_

_'Oh, ask her on a date, then maybe the relationship will develop and I won't have to handle your issues anymore and I can finally get back to collecting Ponymon cards.'_

_'First off that's my collection. Second, I'm just trying to make a first impression since the last one crashed and literally burned.'_

_'Says the colt thinking about getting a kiss on the first date.'_

_'We're not dating yet.'_

_'I heard a 'yet.'_

_'Dammit.' _

He spotted a mirror and frowned when he saw his appearance. His mane was an utter mess and he was covered in a fine layer of dirt from being dragged halfway across town.

'_Well there goes the possibility of looking good for awhile.'_

_'I don't know, maybe she likes to play dirty?'_

_'Okay, seriously, shut up.'_

"Pinkie dear, what is going on, I heard screaming, and-" Rarity gasped, taking several steps away in disgust,. "Why is there a stallion here covered in...dirt?" She finished, somewhat dramatically.

"That's because I was ponynapped here when I said I needed a suit or cloak, preferably something that looks good too." Mark replied, staring at Pinkie who just smiled even wider in response.

"Oh I have just the thing but why don't you go wash up in the bathroom upstairs darling?" Rarity said more as a command then a request.

'_This mare is a saint.'_

Mark thought as he nodded and made his way upstairs.

_'Ask if she'll join you! Ask if she'll join you!'_

Rarity turned to Pinkie with a glimmer in her eye, "So dear, who is that stallion? Is he your secret coltfriend? What's his name?"

Pinkie's eyes grew wide and with a jump, she gasped as hard as the first time she met Twilight. "OHMYGOSHIFORGOTTOASKHISNAMEEVENTHOUGHHE'SNEWANDINEEDTOTHROWHIMAPARTY!" And with that Pinkie disappeared, leaving a cloudy afterimage where she once was.

With a roll of her eyes Rarity began to work. "'I guess I'll ask him when he gets clean."

_10 minutes later..._

As Mark approached Rarity, who was humming her 'Art of the Dress song' while she levitated several objects and an almost finished cloak, he stopped and a sequence of thoughts rushed through his head:

'_Number one: Holy Crap she really knows how to multi-task..._

_Number two: I really need to ask her to teach me to work that fast. I mean seriously, ten minutes!_

_Number three: Wait, she doesn't have my measurements did she do those with just her eyes?_

_Number four: Does that count as checking me out?'_

_'Number five: Close your damn mouth, you look like a gaping fish!'_

As Mark was lost in his thoughts, Rarity finished her last stitch and turned around to see a now clean Mark.

"Oh my, you actually are quite a handsome stallion with all that muck off of you" She stated, fluttering her eyelashes ever so slightly, causing Mark to blush, shuffling his hooves nervously. While he was distracted, Rarity took the opportunity to set the cloak around Mark. "It's not my finest work but given the short notice I think that it should make you look quite dashing."

Rarity then gestured to the mirror Mark had seen earlier, and he was then able to get a better look at the cloak. It was a pleasant green with golden trim that covered his shoulders, mid-section, and flank. The ensemble was accompanied by a hood that he assumed could cover his head while still being roomy enough.

As he examined himself in a nearby mirror he realized just how great the cloak looked on him. "Sweet Celestia! This is amazing, how on Equis did you manage to do something this great in only ten minutes!"

Rarity giggled at the compliment, "Oh pish-posh darling, I've put a lot of time and effort into becoming good at creating wondrous dresses, or in this case a cloak. This was nothing. Besides, your yellow coat is so similar to my friend's, and green looked wonderful on her, so why not you as well."

Mark twirled and took a heroic pose in front of the mirror before turning to the dressmaker. "Miss..."

"Rarity, dear."

"Miss Rarity, in my honest opinion, this has to be one of the most amazing things I've ever worn," Mark said with a bow, eliciting more giggles from the mare.

_'It helps that you don't wear much anyways.'_

_'Not the point.'_

"Here let me just get my..." Mark began reaching towards his back. He froze as reality dawned on him. His bits were still in his saddlebag. The saddlebag that he had left behind so it wouldn't slow him down.

'_Well there goes the awesome cloak, better luck next time'._

Noticing Mark's expression suddenly become downtrodden, she spoke up. "Oh dear, don't you worry. As Pinkie's new friend you may have it for free, although I will require compensation for future articles of clothes. How does that sound?"

Mark looked shocked, but slowly and surely his lips curled into a heartfelt smile. Before Bastion took him under his wing, Mark had grown up on the streets where the only free things were what you could successfully steal.

'_HURRY! Do something nice and uncharacteristic!'_

Mark then lifted her hoof and gave it a light kiss causing Rarity to blush. "Thank you Miss Rarity, I'm honored that a mare as lovely as you, would do something like that for me. My named is Marked Defiance, but you may call me Mark."

His interaction was cut short however, as there was a loud knocking at the door. Followed by a terrifyingly familiar southern drawl.

"Twi, do yah really think that fella would hide here, ah mean the boutique ain't exactly...subtle."

"Well I haven't seen him yet, but Rarity may have seen him around somewhere." Twilight's replied.

'_I wonder who they're talking about?'_ Rarity thought before turning back to the gentlecolt. In his place however, was an empty space and the breeze that came from the recently opened window.

* * *

><p>After Mark finally got what he considered a 'safe' distance he took stock of where he was.<p>

'_Status report.'_

'_Well you're out of breath, you're dehydrated, your legs feel on fire and you'll probably lose Rarity as a friend and possible marefriend once those two explain what you did.'_

'_Why are you being so hostile today?"_

'_Because you didn't exactly listen to me when you burned down Applejack's applecart now did you?'_

'_Well fuck you too, any good news?'_

'_There's a lake like right over there so drink some damn water already!'_

'_Agreed, so stop being a jackass.'_

'_I'm the glue keeping you from falling apart so, no. I'll do what I feel I have to.'_

Mark trotted over to the water, rather irritated with himself, and began drinking as if he had just ran a marathon in the desert, until he became satisfied, dunking his whole head in it just to cool off.

'_Well that was refreshing, I wonder where-'_ Mark stared, dumbfounded while he processed the sight before him. _'...What the hay?'_

About thirty yards away from him was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a butterfly cutie mark walking backwards towards the lake, gaze intent on the line of ducklings following her, each emitting little quacks.

'_That has got to be the strangest, yet most adorable thing I've ever seen. Ever.'_

_'Too bad it's not a line of turtles. Then it would still be adorable, and you could stare at her flank longer.'_

_'First of all you're thinking of tortoises. Second, fuck you.'_

He continued watching and moved out of the way as the pegasus passed by, apparently too focused on the ducklings to take notice of him and turned with her back still to him.

"Its okay little ones, your feathers will help you float, just take deep breaths and stay upright. Look there's your momma waiting for you over there," she said in a soft voice, prompting the ducklings into the water towards the lone momma duck.

'_Wait, yellow pegasus, animal expert, butterfly cutie mark, this must be the Element of Kindness, Flutter...bee?'_

_'That's not it.'_

_'Flutterberry? Flutterdash?Flutter-'_

_'Nope, nope, and nope.'_

_'Screw it I'll just ask'_

Mark took a minute make sure his appearance was good for first impressions before lightly tapping the pegasus on the shoulder. "Excuse me Miss-"

"EEEEEEP!"

Before Mark could even finish the yellow pegasus jumped in the air, landed, and was curled up hiding her face behind her hooves and mane while trying to look as small as possible. All in the span of two seconds.

'_Am I a mean pony if I think that scaring this pegasus makes her even more adorable?'_

_'Probably, but it was worth it.'_

_'Shut up brain.'_

"Um, sorry for scaring you miss,. I just saw how amazing you were with those ducklings and I wanted to get to know you better, you see, I'm kinda new to town."

No change or response. "I mean I met some of the other Element Bearers, but I haven't met you yet."

No change or response. "I really am sorry for scaring you but it wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

Upon seeing no apparent response from the cute trembling mass of yellow, Mark slumped onto his flank and sighed in defeat. All his stress from today finally getting to him.

'_This isn't working. Dammit Bastion! Why did you have to send me here? I'm not ready for something like this! Twilight probably only gave me a chance because of orders from the Princess, Applejack hates me, the only ponies who seem to like me are Pinkie and Rarity but they'll change their tune once they hear about Applejack's cart. Why is it that whenever I interact with other ponies I either make an ass out of myself, or hurt said pony in some way, shape, or, form?'_

_'Because you don't know how to interact correctly around ponies anymore. You kind of became reclusive and made me the way I am to help your loneliness, remember?_

_'Shut up brain.'_

'_Just calling how it is.'_

_'Shut up.'_

'_You shouldn't bottle your emotions.' _

'_SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!'_

Mark thought in frustration, about to start beating his own face in.

Still stuck in his thoughts, he didn't notice the cerulean eye peeking through pink hair observing the cloaked unicorn. "I'm sorry."

Mark sighed after calming himself through several deep breaths.

'_Great now I'm hearing things other than my self-aware subconscious.'_

_'You got it right for once.'_

_'Shut up Brain.'_

"I'm sorry," the voice said, louder.

Mark lifted his head and looked toward the yellow pegasus again, who now had her hooves out of the way so that her face could be seen better. She was still trembling however.

"I'm sorry," she peeped in a normal volume, before trying to hide behind her mane a bit more.

For a moment, Mark thought about shielding his eyes so that they wouldn't be burned from the cuteness.

'_Dammit, she is just too adorable and shy... Dammit! Her name was Fluttershy!'_

_'Ding, Ding, we have a winner! You may now choose the title of moron or idiot.'_

_'Shut u- you know what, fine, you win just interject whenever you fucking want.'_

_'See, its all about war of attrition.'_

_'I'm still going to ignore you if I can though.'_

_'Prick.'_

_'Jackass. Anyway since she apparently hates attention as much as I hate my self-aware subconscious-'_

_'HEY!'_

_'-Lets try a different tactic.'_

Mark then turned his back towards Fluttershy before answering,. "It's okay, you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. And were just so focused on the ducklings that you probably didn't see me. Also, before you ask or come to the conclusion that I turned my back out of insincerity or anger, I did it because I realized how shy you were and probably don't want some unknown pony staring at you."

"Oh, um, okay, thank you Mister..."

"Marked Defiance, but just call me Mark."

"Okay Mark, um I'm really, really sorry that I reacted that way and ...um, thank you for being considerate, but uh, were you looking for me? And why? I mean if you want to answer... that is," Fluttershy peeped out before retreating behind her mane again.

Mark let out another sigh. "First off I'm not angry at you or anything, just myself. Second, my teacher sent me here to befriend other ponies, primarily the Element Bearers, he must have been thinking that I'd 'hit it off' with you ponies, kind of like Twilight did her first day. Third, the last statement has been thrown out the window leading back to the first statement. Also, I honestly feel like I needed somepony to talk to who wouldn't judge me after all the crap I pull. So who better than the Element of Kindness herself? I just wasn't expecting a cute little pegasus with the shyness the size of an adult dragon."

Realizing how he said that last part, he turned around before frantically adding, "Not like there's anything wrong with that though. I mean there are a lot of shy ponies in the world."

Then Mark noticed Fluttershy's tomato-red face.

"You think I'm cute?" She squeaked.

"Um, well yah, kinda like Rarity but in a more natural way I guess."

'_Really? That's what she heard? '_

_'Dude, don't blow this, you could be onto something here!'_

_'Seriously, shut up, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I've got things to learn, and I'd rather have her as a friend.'_

_'You're just scared that she'll leave you like Crystal did.'_

_'Whatever.'_

'_Coward.'_

Mark quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What I mean Fluttershy is that you possess a natural kind of cute like a puppy, kitten, or a turtle."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy sighed, her blush lightening, but still there. "Um, but why are you angry at yourself? You seem like a nice pony now that I know you a little better."

"It has something to do with the fact that I suck absolute horse-apples, at making good first impressions which led to me to being chased all around town more or less by your friend Applejack for doing something incredibly stupid."

"You should apologize then," Fluttershy said.

"I was going to wait until she's calmed down."

"Well running around town probably helped calm her down a little, so go back there and apologize mister and she'll forgive you," Fluttershy rebuffed assertively.

Mark smiled and suppressed a chuckle at Fluttershy's 'assertiveness.' "Well in that case I guess I have no choice. Thanks Fluttershy," he said before trotting back towards town hoping that AJ was as forgiving as Fluttershy stated.

'_You should have hugged her.'_

_'I didn't want to give her a heart attack.'_

_'You WILL hug her eventually though.'_

_'For once I agree with you completely.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay Mark, calm down, deep breaths. This is probably the best opportunity you're likely to get.'<em> Mark thought to himself, taking deep breaths.

After leaving Fluttershy by the lake, Mark had spotted AJ talking with somepony else probably asking if they had seen him. After regaining his courage/confidence, he began walking towards the orange mare. But stopped when he heard yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mark looked up just to see cyan blur spiraling towards him.

To Mark, time seemed to slow as his training for the unexpected kicked in, improvisation, "TRAMPOLINE EMERGENCY!" he shouted.

Out nowhere a pink blur had placed a small sized trampoline in front of him before disappearing. Without any time to lose, he lifted the trampoline, shielding himself right as the cyan bullet collided with it.

Two things occurred after this: one, the inertia and bounce from the trampoline knocked him backwards with the air hit out of him, and two, it bounced the cyan object the other way. Unfortunately he soon saw what unfolded had a consequence.

'_It's heading right towards Applejack.'_

_'Fuck my life.'_

* * *

><p>Twilight let out a sigh as she placed the letter from Armored Bastion back onto the desk. Her plans for Mark's arrival had gone awry. '<em>Great, now I have to redo the whole schedule for him, then mark it on my checklist, and then check that off on the checklist of checklists.'<em>

The library door slammed shut. "UGH, SPIKE! What have I told you about slamming the door?" she yelled downstairs.

"It wasn't me, it was some unicorn. Hey buddy you don't look too good."

Twilight walked down the stairs to investigate when she saw him. It was Mark in a green cloak and he was panting and... barricading the door?

She fumed as she walked up to him. "MARK! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? I mean Applejack-" She was interrupted with hoof in the mouth.

"No time." Mark said, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He had a crazed look about him. "Barricade now."

"Um, whats going on?" Spike asked.

'_Think of something.'_

"Uh...zombie pony attack?"

Spike's pupils shrunk, "Then what are you doing getting desks and chairs? Help me get the fridge its much heavier." He gestured to the kitchen rapidly.

Twilight removed Mark's hoof from her mouth and stopped Mark from heading to the kitchen, "Spike, no. Mark here is probably just hiding from Applejack, when he should be apologizing to her."

Mark smiled sheepishly before scratching the back of his head, "Yaaaaah, about that..."

There was a large smack as Twilight face hoofed. "**What** did you do now?"

"Well, you see I **was** on my way to apologize, when-" He was cut-off by a large thumping at the door.

"GET OUT HERE YAH VARMINT, AH KNOW YER IN THERE!" The door splintered and cracked as AJ began to buck it.

"APPLEJACK STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Twilight yelled as she began to remove Mark's hastily made barricade with her magic.

Once the barricade was out of the way, Twilight opened the door. "Applejack, don't go breaking down my door. Now **what** did he do this time?"

"Well lookey here." AJ then took off her hat, displaying a rather large goose egg on her head.

Twilight gasped, then took on an expression of shock and anger, "He hit you?!"

"Well, no, but it was still his fault. Rainbow told me."

Twilight's expression softened but was still one of anger, "Wait, what did he do? Where's Rainbow?"

Suddenly, there was a crash from behind Twilight, she turned around to see Rainbow Dash, who apparently came through the window, trying to catch Mark as he used his magic to create shields out of books.

"I've got you now!" Dash said as she nimbly dodged a flying book, only to receive a face-full of another, crashing into a nearby bookcase.

Mark then quickly started piling books to make a book jail around Rainbow and held it together with his magic so that it wouldn't fall apart. "HAH, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?"

'_Aren't you forgetting something.'_

Mark turned and to see the now fully open doorway with two angry mares giving him looks that could kill. "Oh fuck my life."

* * *

><p>Mark slowly regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed.<p>

'_Okay, lets recap - I got bucked in the chest after escape route number four failed, and promptly blacked out. Huh, who knew that Twilight could teleport?'_

'_Well she is the element of magic. '_

'_Hindsight is twenty-twenty.'_

'_Speaking of hinds... '_

'_Seriously! Your You're still trying to hook me up with somepony?'_

'_Hey, I'm __**your**__ subconscious.'_

'_Whatever, lets see what we got here.'_

Mark slowly peeked through one eye until he noticed he was alone, and then opened his eyes fully. the world looked different until he realized that he was hanging upside down and that he couldn't move any of his legs.

'_Okay, so from what I gather AJ tied me up and left me here to hang upside down like a wind-chime. Meh, if I could shrug right now, I would, since it's not the worst thing to happen to me.'_

_'No shit. The worst thing to happen was when you accidentally-'_

_'APAPAPAPA, we will never discuss that event again. Now quiet, somepony's coming._

_'Not that they can hear me of course.'_

Mark closed his eyes and pretended that he was still unconscious.

"Okay girls, this is the pony that I wanted to introduce to all of you, although I wish that it was under better circumstances and that he was conscious." Twilight said as she walked into the room followed by the other Element Bearers.

"OH,OH,OH, I know him! I mean I don't know his name, but I mean I know him, and he said he knew you, so that means that he couldn't be a big meanie and so I helped give him a disguise."

"Yes darling, I happened to meet him too. Although I didn't know he was the pony you were talking about when you visited my shop."

"I met him too," Fluttershy said in what could have been confused with a whisper.

Twilight looked surprised. "Wait, you mean you met him already and he didn't do anything foolish?"

"Goodness no, he actually was quite the strapping gentlecolt once he had cleaned up. In fact, he had quite good manners when he was at the boutique.," Rarity replied.

Applejack gave her a skeptical look, "Yeeeaaaaah, ah'm finding it hard tah believe that, that varmint is any kind of gentlepony Rares."

"He is a nice pony," Fluttershy voiced aloud if you could call it that.

"Ahm sorry, what did you say, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, straining to hear the buttercream pegasus.

Fluttershy spoke a little louder,."Umm, well he was scary at first but he really is nice and..." She stopped and blushed heavily while remembering Mark's comment.

Noticing Fluttershy's distress Applejack gritted her teeth. "Sugarcube, did he do something to yah? Cuz if he did I'm gonna-" she began twisting her hooves together, emulating whatever she meant to do.

"Oh no, it wasn't anything bad! He just..." The blush grew even bigger, "...said I was cute."

"Fluttershy, you have to speak up, we can't hear you," Twilight said.

"He said I was cute," Fluttershy peeped a little louder, her blush increasing as well.

Applejack looked to Fluttershy in uncertainty, "Sorry, Fluttershy, just a bit louder, I don't think ah heard yah right."

"He s-said I was, um...cute.," Fluttershy repeated, her face now as red as a tomato.

Rarity and Pinkie squealed in delight, one because of her romanticism and the other because she may get the chance to throw a "Happy you got a Coltfriend" party.

Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow on the other hoof had expressions of absolute shock, as they just stared at the blushing pegasus.

Rainbow flew up in Fluttershy's face,. "He said you were cute? But this is somepony you hardly know, heck we hardly even know him. I mean, what if he's a spy?"

"I prefer secret agent, if you will," Mark said with an amused grin as five mares jumped in surprise. Pinkie on the other hand was giggling as she began swinging the tied up unicorn back and forth like a pendulum.

"As some of you may know, my name is Marked Defiance, but I prefer Mark. It's so nice to see you again Twilight, Rainbow, AJ. As you can see I'm just **hanging** out while you talk behind my back...right in front of me.," Mark deadpanned as he said the last statement, this caused a few guilty expressions.

"Although I appreciate the ponies who weren't berating me for any of my mistakes." He smiled at Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie who was still swinging him.

Applejack stomped up to the unicorn, getting right up to his face, "MISTAKES? YAH DONE BURNED MAH FAMILY'S CART TAH THE GROUND!" This caused Mark to wince as all ponies except Twilight and Rainbow gasped.

'_Guess they only told Rainbow.'_

'_That explains the air attack.'_

'_Actually, I think she really was just crashing.'_

'_Either way, lets try to get out of this mess.'_

"It was an accident. A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T! But yes, I take responsibility for being an idiot," Mark let out with a regretful sigh.

"AND A SPY!" Rainbow Dash added, though backed down after receiving glares from both Mark and Applejack.

'_I suddenly feel the urge to screw with that pony's mind.'_

'_Later, right now you need to set this straight or you'll never make any friends.'_

Mark did his best to turn his head to Applejack, "Look, I really am sorry. I was trying to be impressive and to make a good impression. Obviously the results were less than satisfactory, so let me at least make it up to you."

'_I can't believe I'm going to say this next part.'_

_'Actually it's about time you got off your lazy ass.'_

_'Quiet.'_

"Let me w-work off the amount you lost today and let bygones be bygones," Mark said almost painfully.

Applejack narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Fine, but if ah catch ya'll lazing about, I'm gonna buck ya to next Tuesday. Any problems with that?"

'_Don't do it'_

'_I'm gonna do it'_

'_Don't you dare'_

'_Yeah, just try and stop me.'_

Mark's lips curled into a shit-eating grin. "Wait, buck me or **buck me**?" He asked in a very antagonistic manner.

All the mares blushed at the innuendo and Mark brohoofed himself mentally. That is until he saw to orange hind hooves heading his way.

'_It was so worth it.'_

_'Hey, you can see her-' _

Mark's thought was cut off as the hooves made contact and pain and darkness again swallowed his vision.


	2. Chapter 1: What could go Wrong?

Emblem of Harmony: The Blazing Sword by icebraker

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: What could go wrong?<strong>

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm late, I hope she doesn't still have that stick from the last time this happened", dressed in what he dubbed his "Awesome Analyzing Cloak", Mark was currently free-running through Ponyville marketplace to Twilight's treebrary as fast as he could.

It had been three weeks since his first day in Ponyville. Despite his rather, chaotic introduction to town, Mark still remained a friend to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie. Pinkie even threw him a big welcome surprise party the day after, though he couldn't remember all the details due to passing out after losing a cider drinking contest to the pink pony. Plus, he became friends with Rainbow after he said he could get her front row tickets to the next Wonderbolts show since FleetFoot owed him a favor.

In terms of Applejack though, he was pretty sure that she didn't hate him anymore, but still didn't like him that much, luckily he was good on his word about working for her and he had the feeling she was beginning to warm up to him more.

When he wasn't goofing off or working for AJ, Twilight decided that it was best to utilize that time to practice and study magic so that Mark didn't make any mistakes again. Especially when it involved fire. Mark didn't really have much of a say in whether he wanted to or not, since Twilight apparently wouldn't take no for an answer. Despite this though, Mark considered Twilight a friend, albeit a strict one, and was surprised to find himself mostly enjoying his stay in Ponyville.

As Mark caught Twilight's tree in sight he smiled. '_I think I I'm gonna make it, no headache tonight.'_

'_Why are you constantly tempting fate?'_

Mark's stopped to catch his breath before he would enter. As he was about to knock he swore he heard Pinkie Pie in the distance,

"Ear-Flop, Eye-flutter, knee-twitch!"

"Wait, wha-" Before he could comprehend what she meant, the door slammed open crushing him between the door and the bark of the tree as Twilight walked out with a small dragon on her back munching on an ruby.

"Jeez Twi, you need to calm down he'll probably be here soon." Said the dragon.

"Sure Spike, and when he does I'll have to give him yet another lecture of about how being late affects my schedule." Twilight huffed.

"But isn't this kind of thing that Future-Twilight warned you about that one time?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

Twilight frowned, "Spike, that isn't the point, this is the fourth time he's ran late, and the last time I had to hit him over the head with a stick, like Bastion said in that letter, just to keep him awake."

"Which was HILARIOUS, seriously you should have seen you two!" Spike began laughing at the memory, as Twilight's frown deepened.

"Spike, this is important! I need another unicorn's help with this new and improved teleportation spell and Rarity is busy with her spa day with Fluttershy. With this spell, I theorize it will lessen the consumption of magic in the caster and-" She was interrupted as a groan emanated from the behind the opened door.

Twilight closed the door to see Mark who was currently sticking to the wall of the tree, slowly slide down to the ground.

"Ooooohhh, did someone catch the number on that cart?" Mark said as he held a hoof to his head still dazed and confused.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Mark, I didn't know you were there, are you ok?" Twilight spoke, worry and guilt evident on her face as Spike was on the ground rolling with laughter from seeing this.

"I've been better but no damage-" he stood only to fall back down and scowled, "-permanent damage done." He stood up again with a smirk replacing his scowl. "Besides, it's not like it's the first time I've been hit in the head with a large piece of wood." He stated with as much sarcasm as his dazed head could currently muster.

"Well as THE student of the royal tactician **you** need to learn to stay awake when somepony is teaching, lecturing, or talking-" she glared at Mark as he pretended to sleep, adding a loud snore. Her horn glowed with purple aura as a reasonably thick, 4ft stick began to approach Mark.

Sensing something amiss, Mark peeked open an eye to see what she was doing. '_She's usually not this quiet when I'm acting like this, I wonder what she's-'_ his eyes shot open and he desperately jumped away when he saw the approaching stick.

"OKAYOKAYOKAY! No sleeping on the job, I get it! Now please put that thing away!" Mark's gaze never left the stick as Twilight lowered it.

Twilight smirked, "Good. Now lets get going. Twilight said as she lifted Spike back onto her back.

* * *

><p>"So why are we doing this at the edge of Everfree?" Mark asked as he glanced at the forest uneasily<p>

"Its so that nothing bad happens if we do the spell in town."

"You make it sound like a guaranteed thing, I guess your calculation for the spell isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Mark said provocatively and chuckled as he got a glare from Twilight.

"We both know that new spells should always be tested in a controlled environment where no one will get hurt." She responded, eyes still locked on Mark.

"Except for possibly the tester, the tested upon, and the spectators." Mark smiled knowingly, looking over Twilights shoulder.

Mark's last statement confused her, "Spectators?", she turned her head to follow his gaze and her vision was filled with large blue orbs. "GAH!"

"HEYATWILIGHTWEHEARDYOUWEREDOINGANEWSPELLANDWEWANTEDTOWATCHANDHAVEAPICNICWELLCANWECANWEHUHHUHHUH!" Pinkie practically shouted into Twilight's startled face.

"Pinkie, darling, you must simply must calm down, Twilight will need absolute concentration if she's going to get this spell done correctly. Now please help Fluttershy and I set up the blanket and food." Rarity said as she levitated a picnic basket while the timid yellow pegasus carried a blanket in her mouth.

Mark wondering if the rest of their friends were going to show up scanned his surroundings to look for them. He was rewarded with the sight of a stetson wearing mare off in the distance carrying another picnic basket.

'_I bet myself 100 bits that its full of apple products'_ he thought, as he then started scanning the only possible place for their last friend Rainbow Dash, the sky.

Looking up he spotted a few clouds but nothing to indicate Dash was nearby so he just sat on his haunches and cloud-gazed. In the corner of his eye he spotted something off about one cloud, casting a small spell to increase his vision like a bit, he examined the cloud more until he was rewarded with the site of a prismatic tail sticking out, unmoving.

'_She must be asleep...I think a little wakey-wakey is in order.'_

_'Just be ready for her vengeance.'_

Mark's horn then became surrounded by a yellow aura as the cloud, that Dash was napping on now moved towards the now set up picnic. Then with a quick 10 second long cloudwalking spell, he lightly bucked the cloud towards a nearby tree. He turned and started skipping back to the picnic when he heard a small but satisfying *thump*.

_'Looks like those magic lessons are paying off.'_

"WHAT THE HAY!", Rainbow awoken from her nap, shouted while looking around for the culprit. She spotted Mark skipping towards her friends, he stopped, turned his head towards her and with a twinkle in his eye gave a grin that would make Pinkie proud before chuckling and returning to his skipping. "OH, IT. IS. ON!" she said loudly more to herself then Mark.

"I thought you and Fluttershy were going to the spa today." Twilight said looking between the ivory unicorn and yellow pegasus.

"Well dear, we were, but once we heard you were finally coming back out of that dusty library, we decided it was best for all of us to spend some time together." stated Rarity.

"Oh, I wasn't cooped up for that long." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Twilight, between helping Mark with his magic, reading that spell-book by Starswirl, and theorizing and calculating for the new spell, you haven't exactly left the library all week." Spike chimed in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh, well, um...heh" Twilight scratched her head sheepishly. "But, couldn't it wait for later, I mean, if something-"

"Don't you mean **When** something happ- YIPE!." Mark was interrupted when a stick smacked his flank.

With a victorious smile, Twilight continued, "As I was saying, **IF** something goes wrong, then I don't want anypony else getting caught up in the possible crossfire, after effects , I mean what if..."

As Twilight continued talking to her friends about the possible dangers to being here, Mark was still nursing the spot Twilight smacked and began to theorize all possible ways that Rainbow could get back at him.

Rainbow on the other hand had gotten to know Mark well enough to know that he would probably think of all the _logical_ and long-winded ways to for her to get back at him. So she decided that today's payback would be quick, extremely simple, but still funny. He would get a pie to the face.

'_Mark'll never see this coming.' _She schemed as she rapidly made her way to sugarcube corner.

"-or, the possibility of magical backfire-"

"Hey, Twilight." Mark tried getting her attention. Though she was too focused on explaining to pay any heed.

"-I mean I don't want anypony to get hurt-"

"TWILIGHT!" The mare jumped as Mark shouted at her.

"Look, your always good at safety inspecting your own spells. I may say something will go wrong, but I'm only trying to mess with you a bit. I highly doubt that anypony but me will be affected by whatever you have planned and I'm pretty tough, I mean I did get bucked by AJ a few times after all. So sit down, shut up, and eat some of this delicious apple fritter." Mark said through a mouthful of the said fritter.

Twilight sighed in defeat then smiled warmly, "Fine, but don't blame me if the teleportation causes you to lose your lunch." That caused Mark to pause and stare at the fritter before slowly continuing to munch, eliciting a giggle from Twilight as she sat down and began to enjoy the meal with her friends.

* * *

><p>Mark let out a groan.<p>

"Are you awake?" Asked an unfamiliar but friendly voice.

Mark's eyes began to flutter open trying to adjust to the light. When he opened them he noticed that he was in a large hut-tent hybrid and was greeted by the sight of a strange creature, it had green eyes, light skin, wore a blue dress/outfit with golden trim, and its dark green mane was tied like a ponytail. All in all, it looked kinda like a strange furless monkey.

'_Where in Equestria did Twilight send me? What is that, some kind of sapient furless monkey? I've never seen this species before. Also, why does something just feel...off?'_

"I found you unconscious on the plains" The creature continued.

Upon hearing plains, Mark dug into his knowledge of Equestrian geography for his location, '_Am I somewhere between Everfree and Appleloosa? Those are the only plains I know of.'_

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. I hope the clothes fit you alright, when I found you all you had on was this green cloak." Lyn said as she blushed a little.

'_Lorca? Clothes?'_ Mark kicked off the blanket that covered him and began to examine his new articles of clothing, they were similar to Lyn's except they were of a lighter green then his cloak. Overall they looked pretty alright and felt soft to touch but Mark stopped when he realized something.

'_Wait, what was that? My hooves don't feel like that!'_ Mark instantly sat up and held his front hooves to his face. What once was hooves were now claws, like spike had, but were soft, weren't sharp, and of similar color to Lyn's.

'_Deep breaths, Breathe Deeply'_

Mark was beginning to hyperventilate as thoughts rushed through his head.

'_What happened to me? Is this part of Twilight's spell?! No, ponies haven't figured out complete transformation spells. That's only changelings. Oh, I know this is a dream, a big, lucid dream. Probably a prank by Luna. Yah, thats it, a prank.'_

'_Well, denial should suffice for now just don't go overboard with it'_

Noticing Mark beginning to shiver and breathe rapidly, Lyn rushed over to a jug before pouring some of its contents into a bowl."Here take this, it will help you calm down." She said as she watched him grab it and almost drop it with his new appendages. Then she continued her questions. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"Um, j-just call me Mark" he said as he shakily sipped the conocotion. '_Is that peppermint?'_

"Your name is Mark? What an odd-sounding name...", Mark raised an eyebrow at her while she giggled before smiling, "But pay me no mind. It is a good name."

_'It's also not my full name.'_

"So why were you naked in nought but a cloak on the plains? Also when I found you why were you covered in crushed cherries? I thought you were seriously wounded with all that red."

Mark stopped drinking the peppermint drink as remembered how Rainbow Dash had dropped the cherry pie on his head when he wasn't looking. He honestly didn't think that Rainbow would do something so simple yet effective. But then focused back on the strange dream he was having.

"Where I come from clothes aren't necessarily required. And the cherries were just kinda payback." he said with a shrug.

Lyn's eyebrow raised at that statement "W-Well, your a traveler then. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

_'Sacae Plains? Never heard of it, must have made it in my imagination.'_

Mark opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as a crash and shouts erupted from somewhere in the distance.

"What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me." Lyn said as she got up and exited the tent hybrid.

'_Yah, like I'm just gonna sit here and wait in the best dream I've had in a long time.'_

'_The denial is strong in this one.'_

Mark carefully lifted his legs off of the bed he was on and began his attempts to stand just like Lyn before losing his balance and falling back on the bed. Noticing a nearby staff, he grabbed it, unsteadily, with his new hands and lifted himself back off the bed using the staff to support him. He made it about 4 steps before Lyn burst back into the tent-hybrid surprising him and causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! Oh, are you ok?" She helped Mark get back onto his feet (and staff).

'_There's bandits here? How exciting. At least I get some application for tactics. There's probably a large group and I can command the local militia or something' _Mark thought to himself as he watched Lyn pull a sword out of trunk.

"Lyn, what are you doing?"

She hesitated a bit before responding with a look mixed with fear and determination, "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I...I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." She went to the tent's opening before turning back to Mark, "You'll be safe in here, Mark."

Mark gave her a flat look, "Seriously, your just gonna leave me here, in this tent-thing, in my own dream, when something exciting is happening. Yaaah, I don't think so Lyn."

Lyn raised her eyebrow when he said dream, but replied, "What? Do you want to help? Well can you use a weapon?"

Mark cringed as he recalled what Bastion had said after one day of sword training...with wooden swords, "_Mark, in all my years in the Royal Guard, I have never seen somepony hurt themselves more with a piece of wood than you have in just five minutes with a wooden shortsword. Especially when the training dummy is stationary."_

"Um...no, good at running, dodging, and tactics but I can't actually do direct damage that well" _'Unless its to myself'_ he responded with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, I see... so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..." Before she could say anything else another shout was heard and it was closer. "Very well. We'll go together! Come on!" She then grabbed Mark, who barely had time to grab the staff, and practically dragged him with her to a group of nearby trees overlooking a vast plain.

"Over here! If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so just stay close to me."

Mark scanned the soon to be battlefield. There were three bandits all with axes, the toughest looking one and probable leader was at the entrance to a much larger tent-hybrid while the other two were on their way. The area was simply a big expanse of plains so stealth and terrain advantage was out of the question.

"Lyn, how fast are you?" He sighed from disappointment there was no challenge in his own dream.

"I'm quick with a blade if that's what your asking, why?"

"Those bandits look like they rely more on their strength than anything else. Quickly take out that one-" he pointed to the closest "-by surprise, the other will probably see you. Then rely on your speed to take him out too. Go now, I'll catch up." And with that Lyn began to sprint towards the closest bandit, sword at the ready. Mark on the other hand was slowly following her as he still kept learning how to walk again.

Mark looked up from his feet a brief moment to see that Lyn had already taken out the first bandit, and like he predicted the second bandit was on his way.

_'I think I'm getting the hang of this, still why in Tartarus would I dream of something like this, it doesn't make sense, my imagination isn't that good. There could have at least been forty bandits and I could have had a small group of militia. What do you think Brain?'_

_'Are you going to finally listen to me again or are you just going to keep ignoring the fact that you're in DENIAL!'_

_'Denial of what? That even I can have some kick-ass dreams that utilize what I learned? Besides its better than those memory-dreams I have occasionally.'_

_'Oh so now you hear me. Now you finally hear your frickin subconscious, seriously I'm trying to keep you both sane and alive.'_

_'Do you really think it's sane to actively talk to my subconscious like this?'_

_'...shut up and go help Lyn.'_

_'Thought so.'_

When Mark caught up to a waiting Lyn, she was holding her left arm as some red seeped through.

"Sorry to ask you this but can you please help me apply some vulnerary to my arm? That other bandit was faster than I gave him credit for. It's in the pouch here-" she indicated to the pouch hanging on her left thigh.

"Um, sure but first off what's a vulnerary and how do I apply it?" Mark asked while sifting through her pouch.

Lyn gritted her teeth a bit, "Its basically a poultice that heals wounds up to a certain point, just take some and rub it onto my arm."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Whatever's in it numbs the nerves before healing, now please before that last bandit hurts anyone in that ger."

"Ger?"

"The building."

Mark's mouth made an O shape as he did as instructed and watched in wonder as the cut on Lyn's arm healed almost completely. He then proceeded to wrap it in some cloth.

"Ok Lyn, there's only one bandit left and he's probably the idiotic leader, I mean seriously you just took out his two only men and he didn't notice, and a bandit group of three? Come on. I'll will provoke him into anger, though a strong motivator, it's harder to think clearer, and that leads to stupid mistakes. So just use your speed to your advantage and he should be a piece of cake. Also be careful of that wound since it's still fresh." Mark said still holding the staff, but now standing up straighter and able to walk slowly rather than hobble.

Lyn nodded closely following Mark as they walked towards the last bandit who turned his head away from the Ger and finally noticed the two and his dead men.

"MY MEN! Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Mark chuckled, "Wait just a sec, "the beast"? Couldn't you think of something better like "the evicerator"? Are you called the beast because your as stupid as one? Nah, its probably because beasts are all you have any _**experience**_ with, if you know what I mean." Mark said as provocatively as possible.

Lyn tried stifling a laugh but was a little too late, while Batta's face turned red from anger (and probably embarrassment).

"I'll fucking kill you, you little piece of shit!"

Mark continued, "My, my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I thought you were only kissing bea-" Lyn barely managed to push Mark out of the way as Batta's axe came down where Mark was, instead only getting a gash on Lyn's side.

"Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" Lyn shouted at Mark before dodging and cutting Batta's leg.

Adrenaline at its highest, Lyn focused and took a brief step back before practically disappearing. All Mark saw was the few glints of her sword as she then reappeared next to Batta who was suddenly sporting a new gash across his chest and neck.

_'That was pretty damn cool.'_

_'Please for your own sake, never piss her off.'_

"What? How...How did you-" was all Batta was able to mutter before both cuts shot out blood, covering a fourth of Mark's face. Mark touched the blood, on his face and stared at his now red hand, eyes frozen on the red as it seeped down.

'_This won't be pretty. Deep breaths. DEEP BREATHS!'_

'_It's warm...I can feel it...I can smell it...it-it's not a dream...IT'S NOT A DREAM!' _And darkness was all Mark saw as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>It had been about 12 hours since the magical experiment and Twilight was pacing a circular hole in the library.<p>

Upon arriving at Canterlot, Mark was supposed to immediately send a letter with a spell to Spike stating that it was either successful or needed work. After the first hour of waiting for Mark and no response the picnic ended and everypony returned to their lives assuming that Mark was just being himself. Now though, it was obvious that something had gone wrong and Twilight had sent a letter to the princess (hopefully Celestia) in hopes of a solution or Mark's whereabouts.

A bright flash of light practically blinded Twilight, as Princess Luna made her appearance.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE, THY NEWS HAS BROUGHT GREAT DISTRESS AMONGST US ABOUT OUR FRIEND MARKED DEFIANCE!" Luna said in her Royal Canterlot Voice, almost deafening Twilight.

"Princess Luna please, we're inside, and also, I KNOW! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO REPLY BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT HE NEVER DID!" Tears began to form in Twilight's eyes as she also lowered the volume of her voice, "A-And now I don't know if he's safe or if I just put him in danger. He joked about their probably being a mistake or that he would relax a bit once he got here but... I mean he wouldn't make his friends worry about him this much for a prank would he?" She looked up at the Princess, the tears now falling freely.

Luna looked at the crying lavendar unicorn, it hurt her to see one of the few ponies who reached out to be her friend in this state, but she also had to know the truth at what she and Celestia had discovered about Mark's disappearance. "Twilight Sparkle, the situation is currently very serious, Celestia and I upon receiving thy letter several hours ago, both cast spells to detect him and see if he was in Canterlot. He did not show, so we had expanded our spells to Ponyville with still no such luck. My sister decided to take the work upon herself so that I may raise the moon, and expanded the spell...Twilight... Marked Defiance is nowhere in Equestria."

Twilight began to sob, "Oh no, this is all my fault, I must have made a mistake, if I had only checked the calculations again-" but before she could berate herself anymore, Luna placed her hoof across Twilights mouth to keep her from talking.

"However, Twilight, you must remember, this is Marked Defiance of whom we are speaking, he may cause as much trouble as Discord sometimes, but Armored Bastion has said many things about him, including that he has the most annoying habit of doing whatever he wants no matter the obstacle. If we cannot find him, then he will find us or in the most likely case, cause a noticeable incident. Now, as much as we love having ponies enjoy our night, you need to sleep or you will not be able to think clearly."

Twilight sniffed then nodded, her eyes red from crying, "Yes princess, and thank you. I'll try to find out what went wrong tomorrow after I get some rest.", she sniffed again before turning and walking up the stairs, head hung low.

Princess Luna looked down at a silver band, which currently glowed a light blue, she wore on her fore hoof as she remembered how she got it.

_"Oh don't give me that look you're the first real friend I've had in awhile, it's a gift, here take it." Mark clasped the silver band onto Luna. "I enchanted it myself. It's supposed to help warn you of danger, kinda like spider-mane's spider sense! Oh right you don't know who that is, well whatever. Now while the night is young, lets go put green dye in Blueblood's conditioner." Mark said with a smile as he began trotting down the moonlit hallway._

Luna sighed, _'Please stay safe Mark'_, before teleporting back to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>Mark's eyes fluttered open for the second time and was greeted by the same sight he had the first time except Lyn's expression was one of worry.<p>

"Good morning Mark, are you awake yet?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, please give me some time to think for a bit. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Alright, I'll go make us some breakfast then and leave you to your thoughts, call for me if you need anything." Lyn said uncertainly as she exited the ger, leaving Mark alone.

'_I'm not in Equestri- no not even Equis anymore am I?'_

'_I know only as much as you do so I can't say for certain.'_

'_Well thats just fucking fantastic, at least the people who aren't trying to kill us are nice.'_

'_Nice, Lyn took you in when we were unconscious, fed you, defended you, and is now cooking you breakfast, she's the fucking paragon of whatever species she and you are.'_

'_Oh thats right I'm some kind of monkey thing now. Its actually not that bad, if only I could walk normal without the stick.'_

'_At least its not being used on your head anymore.'_

'_Do you think we'll be able to get back home?'_

'_I already told you, I know only as much as you do, but if Pinkie can break any kind of explanation for how she does stuff, I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out and we'll be home in no time.'_

'_Good to know.'_

Mark stretched before lifting his legs so he was sitting on the bed. '_Ok so first things first, lets see if I still have magic.'_ He instinctively pointed his head towards the a nearby trunk and felt the magic flow, but nothing happened. '_What the hay, I can feel the magic inside me, why won't it work!'_

'_Well you don't have a horn to focus it from.'_

Mark place a hand where his horn should have been. 'So no magic. Fan-fucking-tastic.

_'Well you could try using another part of your body as a focus.'_

_'Thats a possibility but first, I'm honestly getting kinda warm in these clothes. Seriously whats the point in wearing this full set of clothing, the bandits only had pants on basically.'_

_'Well they were probably poor.'_

_'Because they were idiots.'_

_'Yup.'_

Mark, finally used to using the muscles in his new hands, managed to get undressed.

'_Wait a sec, there's one last one here, kinda like the pants but alot more tight fitting and shorter, what the hay is the point of more clothes underneath.'_

'_Must be a cultural thing.'_

Mark slipped the final article of clothing off. '_You know, I actually don't know what I look like ever since I changed.'_

"Hey Lyn, is there a mirror I can borrow?" Mark called out.

"Sure, its behind the dresser, also breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you Lyn."

Mark looked behind the dresser and found a medium sized mirror and glanced into it. What stared back at him was a creature like Lyn, however unlike Lyn, the creature staring back had Mark's familiar ice blue eyes, brown mane with white highlights.

'_I may not know what counts as handsome here, but I bet I'm still a sexy beast.'_

'_Don't get cocky besides you should probably cover up before-.'_

Mark turned from the mirror as he heard Lyn enter the ger.

"Mark, breakfast is-AH, MARK! PLEASE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Lyn's whole face was red as she tried to avoid looking at Mark.

'_Did she just glance between my legs? Why? its not like she can see-'_

Mark looked down.

_'I don't think you have a sheathe anymore dumbass, she just saw everything.'_

Now it was Mark's turn to turn red as he fumbled to get his clothes back on.

_Several minutes later..._

The following breakfast was met with an awkward silence until Mark decided it was time to break it.

"Hey Lyn, I'm sorry, I was worried about something, and was being selfish. I haven't even asked if you were alright. The wound that the bandit gave you looked like it could have been serious. I should have been paying more attention rather than thinking of my next insult."

"Mark, I'm fine thank you for the concern but I was carrying plenty of vulneraries. You need to be more careful, if I hadn't acted you would have been split in two."

Mark sighed, "Yah, I know. Also I'm sorry about earlier with the clothes thing."

Blushing at the memory Lyn replied, "It's okay Mark, you said it yourself that you don't where clothes often where your from, I was just surprised is all."

"I think that's an understatement" Mark chuckled.

Lyn's expression changed back to the worried one from earlier, "Are you okay though? After the fight you fainted, and you've been unconscious till this morning."

"Lyn I'm fine but even though my profession is tactics, this was honestly my first real live battle. '_It also didn't help that I thought this was some elaborate dream.' _

"Ah, then that fight must have taken a lot out of you, especially since you had just woken up" Lyn paused for a moment in thought before continuing "Say Mark... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Isn't that what we're doing now." Mark responded with a smile though Lyn still looked serious.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, even if you it's not from real battles yet. It's just... would you allow me to travel with you?"

'_Crap. As friendly as she is, I should try to find a way home.'_

'_Well a bodyguard would be nice.__'_

'_Understood, but I don't want to put her in anymore danger, especially since you know how I am when talking to other people. I think an intervention for her is required.'_

"Only if it's okay with your parents." '_That should do it.'_

"What? You...want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn's expression fell as she seemed like she was holding back tears. "My mother and my father...died six months ago."

'_Shit, shit, shit, now I'm an insensitive prick.'_

'_You were already one.'_

'_Shut up brain.'_

"My people, the Lorca, they don't...I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people." Lyn struggled as she said the last part. "The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people, but I'm so young and our tribe is very old fashion. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." Lyn closed her eyes to hold back the tears but felt something warm envelope her. She opened her eyes again as Mark had her in a hug, then the dam finally burst for Lyn as she openly sobbed into Mark's shoulder.

Mark began to pat her head.'_She's just like how I used to be, huh?'_

'_Except there was no one to comfort her. No one to force her to make friends, to help her.'_

'_Well, there is now.'_

"Sniff..I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..."

"Lyn, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You took care of me, saved me, fought bandits to protect others, you're a natural leader. If those others don't want to follow you then that is their loss and you're better off without them." Mark said comfortingly.

" _*Sniff*_, you're right. No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She said as she wiped her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. "Thank you, I needed that. I feel much better now."

"Lyn, why do you want to travel with me?"

Lyn looked into Mark's eyes, fierce determination showing, "Mark, I want-no I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark tell me that you'll help me train, that you'll let me travel with you! Please." She pleaded, holding Mark's hand in a vice-like grip.

'_I don't think I can say no to that.'_

'_Why would you?'_

'_Just thinking of how this can all go wrong, luckily she hasn't actually asked any questions that are too personal yet, like where I'm from.'_

'_You can't hide it forever though.__'_

Mark gave her a trademark smirk, "Sure, I mean how can I say no to that face." He said pointing at Lyn

Suddenly Mark was trapped in the hardest hug of his life, "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, Thank you! We'll be better off working together, I just know it. You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior."

"L-Lyn..can..t...bre...ath!"

* * *

><p>"Nergal, I have everything you asked, now remember your end of our little deal or I'll be sure to make your death extremely painful." Said the shadowed figure, only his bright yellow slitted eyes visible.<p>

"Yes yes, you will get your supply of quintessence soon. But if you threaten me again, we'll just see who dies." Replied the bearded man with a scowl, his head and right eye covered by wraps. "Now give them to me, so my plans can begin."

The yellow eyed figure chuckled darkly, "So be it.", he said as a portion of his head glowed with a dark grey aura and two bound unconscious figures appeared in a flash of grey. "Don't lose them now, ice dragons are hard to come by."

"Oh just you worry about yourself." Nergal replied icily before dark tendrils surrounded him and the figures and disappeared, leaving an empty space as if nothing had happened there.

The figure turned to his left, eyes scanning the darkness of the fortress for his lieutenant. "Puppet-Master. Come out now. I have a task for you."

After waiting for a moment, scratching noises were heard as large spidery legs appeared in view of the torchlight. Soon the rest of the body followed and revealed a pony head with fangs protruding on both its jaws. The pony-spider hybrid bowed, "Yes, master. Your bidding is my command. What is it that you require of me?"

"I am in need of another piece in my game, go to the crystal empire and revive Sombra. The elements recently banished him but he lives yet, if you consider being broken and scattered alive that is. Persuade him to come to me, promise him the power that I will grant. If he is not forthcoming...you know what to do." The figure grinned maniacally as he said that last part, revealing the glint of sharpened teeth, before the grey aura enveloped him, flashing and leaving an empty space.


End file.
